1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted to effectively and efficiently clean the inside surface of automobile windshields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for facilitating cleaning, waxing, polishing, etc. of the various surfaces of an automobile windshield are quite well known. Typically, one class of such appliances generally takes the form of a mitt of fabric or other flexible material fitted about the hand as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,670,930 (Lu); 4,959,881 (Murray); 4,807,322 (Littledeer); and 3,638,789 (Tuszewski).
Each of these prior art cleaning devices suffers from the disadvantage of not being able to efficiently clean the inside surface of an automobile windshield because of their flexible construction which prevents optimal constant area contact between the fabric of the mitt and the sharply raked surface of the windshield. Rigid windshield cleaning devices are known as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,176 (Farmer) and 4,742,595 (Issacs), but these usually comprise a "squeegee" or the like mounted on the end of a stick, and thus, do not have a geometrical configuration ideally suited for reaching and effectively cleaning the awkwardly angled inside surface of the typical windshield.
Clearly a need exits for an automobile windshield cleaning device which exhibits the shape of and is fitted as a mitt so as to reach the hard to get at portions of the inside surface of the windshield, yet is rigid enough to maintain efficient surface cleaning contact as the mitt is wiped over the windshield surface by hand.
The foregoing need is met by the unique windshield cleaner of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.